Mos Eisley Civil War
by Lizard King 13
Summary: The Sand People have taken over Mos Eisley, and sent all the residents out of the city. But the Jawas rise up against them and try to free Mos Eisley from the Sand People. Losely based off Star Wars Battlefront II's Hunt mode. Please R&R.


The desert sun rose as the Sand Peoplewoke upfrom their home, which they violently took over the week before. Some of them went on banthas and started to roam the city, on the look out of anybody who hid while they were taking Mos Eisley over. They roamed down one street checking houses, sometimes using their weapons to blast down locked doors. They came up to one particular house. The door was locked. One Sand Person lifted his rifle up, but didn't get a chance to blast it, because it opened and out came a herd of Jawas. They were shooting their ionizing cannons that were as tall as they were. Every time a Jawa pulled the trigger to their guns, a lightning bolt was released and made a Sand Person fall to his knees, temporarily stunned, or fell over dead.

In the initial attack, many Sand People died, but then they were quick to react. They roared war cries that called more people to the scene. The rifles, shooting out green bolts, made the Jawas fly backwards, dead. Then, from other houses, Jawas started to come out. All over Mos Eisley, Sand People roared.

On the avenue where the attack originated, the Sand People and Jawas, started to hide behind buildings between shots. It wasn't long before it became a full blown battle. The streets were full of green flashes of the Sand People's bolts, and the occasional white flash of the Jawa's ionizing cannons. The Sand People on banthas started to command all the people in that street. One of them saw some Jawas moving in a different street that had no fighting. The commanding Sand Person, made a low grumble to a handful of his soldiers. He quickly turned the bantha around and started moving to the other street, with his soldiers behind him.

He turned on the street, where the Jawas have been expecting him. They quickly shot their cannons at the bantha, sending it crashing down. The commander flew forward, and was badly injured, but didn't move because the Jawas thought he was dead. The other soldiers let loose a round of bolts, only to kill just a few of their enemies. The Jawas, on the other hand, fired their cannons and had a successful attempt to eliminate the enemy. Then, the commander jumped up and threw two of the Jawas while roaring. The Jawas went screaming as they flew above the city.

But Sand Person's victory was short lived as the last Jawa fired his cannon and brought the commander to his knees. Pain surging through him, the Sand Person made one last feeble attempt to kill the Jawa but failed as another bolt of electricity was sent through him.

If the Jawas had stopped coming out of houses, the battle might have been won by the Sand People, but there was always more Jawas to every one killed. That only made the Sand People fight harder.

In the hangar with Jabba's sail barge in it, the Sand People were having a hard time controlling the Jawa's rebellion. The Sand People were on the floor, while Jawas lined the secret windows.

The hangar was noisy with the Sand People's roar and the sound of weapons being fired. The dead Jawas fell out of the windows and landed on the floor. The window door closed for two seconds and then it would open with a new Jawa. There was no commanding Sand Person so one of them took up command. He knew if they didn't do something soon, they would lose this part of the battle. He got an idea so he cried out and pointed to the engine. The Sand People's fire was now focused on the engine, not Jawas. A split second later, the sail barge blew up in two giant blasts. The sail barge, itself, was totally destroyed. A victory cheer erupted within the hangar. With their morale boosted, they ran out of the hangar and fought the Jawas even more fiercely.

The commander ran to the Sand People on the banthas and told them another idea he had. The commanders thought about it for a moment and approved the plan. They took the reins to the bantha and quickly snapped them. It made the banthas charge forward and squash all the Jawas in the path. It would have been a turning point but the Jawa's ionizing cannons made the banthas collapse and sent the Sand People on them flying forward.

After that, the Sand People knew they had no chance against the Jawas. So they retreated back into the Jundland Wastes, humiliated that they were beaten by a species that was ten times smaller than they were.


End file.
